


Cookie Theif

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [8]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: The ship only lost power for a few minutes, yet in that short time Gary somehow managed to get into the cookie stash and gotten nearly every one out of there and into his room.And that's where Avocato found him. On his bed and curled up, moaning.





	Cookie Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Was hesitant posting this one. But oh wth

The ship only lost power for a few minutes, yet in that short time Gary somehow managed to get into the cookie stash and gotten nearly every one out of there and into his room.

And that's where Avocato found him. On his bed and curled up, moaning. The Ventrexian approached him with an unamused look and his arms crossed. "Gare... how the hell did you get AND eat them all in- what? FIVE minutes..?" Gary looked up at him but put his head back down immediately after, clutching his stomach.

Avocato sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting next to the human on the bed. "NOW do you see why H.U.E limits them?" 

"ˢʰᵘᵈᵈᵘᵖ..." Gary mumbled, not moving from his fetal position. Avocato sighed again before scooting over toward the human, gently letting him rest his head on his lap. He stroked the boy's hair gently. "So... I take it your not gonna be doing this again. Hmm...?"

Gary shakes his head. Afterwards, shutting his eyes and mumbling again. Avocato couldn't help but hold back a slight laugh as he shook his head again. Gary clutched his stomach as it growled angrily at him, Avocato noticed. "Easy Babe.... It'll pass eventually..." another mumble.

The Ventrexian removed his hand from the human's head and moved it to his ailing stomach, gently massaging it in attempt to quiet it down. Apparently this was doing some good, cause it made Gary finally relax. "Heheh... that feel better Baby?" Gary nods slightly as he got himself more comfortable. Avocato continued doing this, even after Gary had fallen asleep in his lap from it.

NOW he and H.U.E just have to remember to get a lock on that damn door...


End file.
